


失控

by blackbittermoon



Series: VHEMT- [7]
Category: kookv - Fandom, taekook - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbittermoon/pseuds/blackbittermoon
Series: VHEMT- [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107284
Kudos: 2





	失控

#1w6一发完 #超长警告

#非典型师生恋

#私设如山

“就当这世上从来没有过深刻与隆重”

金泰亨眼皮一跳，写着字的手也跟着僵硬了一下，新换的马克笔在白板上划出一道醒目的黑痕。学生听见他断了声音连忙抬起头，清澈的眼睛里不无担心：“老师，你不舒服吗？”

他摆摆手，示意没事，坐下茫然望了眼窗外，又抓起水杯想灌一口，都送到嘴边了才发现盖子没拧开，牙齿差点磕上去。学生满脸担忧地盯着他，忍了又忍还是张口道：“老师，反正也没几分钟就下课了，你要不休息一下？”

金泰亨一向严格守时，但眼下他确实说不出一句话来，便点点头默许了。学生没再说什么，掏出手机来玩，两人没再有过什么对话。

雨天傍晚狭小的教室陷入了一片漫长而阴暗的沉默中。

田柾国消失了。

金泰亨第不知道多少次这样想。

送学生离开后，他独自坐在椅子上看着外面的风景。其实身处这座巨大而繁华的都市中心，所谓风景也就只是数不尽的墓碑一般的高楼林立和被切分成无数小块的泛着灰色的天空，偶然途经的飞鸟和经年累月的雨水变成困宥在格子间里的人的聊胜于无。

也正是在这和别处没有什么不同的格子间里，他在那该死的压抑的黑暗中问田柾国说：“到底是你走还是我走？”

田柾国的眼睛很好看。瞳仁很圆很大，睫毛纤长，有着少年人特有的湿漉漉的潮气。哪怕在没有光线的地方，金泰亨也能感觉到他明亮得、无辜得几乎有些可恨的眼神。

他说：“我走了你会等我吗？”

金泰亨简直要气笑了。

“我凭什么？不对，应该说你凭什么？不是你说的吗，我们只是炮友，最多也不过朋友。炮友是什么意思你懂吗？满足性欲而——”

他说不下去了。那两片柔软的嘴唇久违地贴上来，缠绵着，厮磨着，在禁忌的欢愉中攫取那点诱人的花蜜，在他喉间播撒下恶魔的毒药。

“是我说的。” 田柾国说。“哥哥也说过，拉手拥抱接吻都是喜欢的人之间才会做的事。”

“现在哥哥明白我的意思了吗？等我好吗？”

金泰亨没有回答他。夜里他收到一条短信，是熟悉的号码，内容却是航空公司发来的航班信息提示。几小时之后，曾与他共赴巫山云雨的少年前往大洋彼岸，向他极力想要逃离的那个世界说了再见。

他给手机开了飞行模式，闭眼陷入沉睡。

“老师？老师？”

金泰亨迷迷糊糊睁开眼。

雨后的春夜空气格外清新，半开的窗子里洒进带着些微凉意的风。公司请的保洁阿姨推开玻璃门，拿着清扫工具进来：“快七点钟了，下班了呀，老师。”

“噢，好，好的。“ 金泰亨迟钝地望向桌面，感觉没什么东西要拿走后便起身离开。去前台打卡的路上，他还被熟悉的前辈截住打趣了好一会儿，说他就像上课犯春困的学生，长得也脸嫩，根本看不出是个上班族。

“看你这困的，不知道的还真以为我们哪个老师给你留太多作业了呢。” 前辈笑着说。而金泰亨仍旧没从梦境中醒来似的，只让嘴角扯开一个漂亮的弧度，看起来好像在笑似的，并没作声。

其实对他来说，这样短暂而突然的失神在田柾国消失后相当长的一段时间里时不时地就要发生。好在他在别人眼里就是个常常神游天外的爱做梦的样子，倒也没人觉察出这点细微的反常。站在电梯角落里瞧着周围从各个楼层走进来的神色漠然的男男女女，金泰亨不由得庆幸起这座城市的冷淡来——谁也不会关心谁、在乎谁。

尽管他曾经因为一点越界了的亲密和暧昧骤然失控。

和田柾国产生交集是在一个气温高得不同寻常的冬天。

这是他毕业后第一份称得上像模像样的工作。公司里人人分工明确专注，同事间没有冗杂的无聊八卦，甚至学生们也大多由于家庭环境好和教养得当而甚少惹事，让一向不爱和人多打交道的金泰亨相当满意。

然而，大多数并不能代表全部。金泰亨第一次对田柾国产生印象，就是因为这个小刺儿头跑来和他隔壁工位的老师吵架，用词之粗鲁难听让金泰亨不由得皱起了眉。

“我看你他妈就是闲的脑子进屎。老子带手机出来干你屁事啊？还给我妈打电话告状？信不信老子找你主管投诉你啊！”

“你妈妈明确说了不许你带手机的！我这是对你负责任！” 年轻的女老师被田柾国的蛮不讲理和满嘴脏话气得要死，看他翻个白眼转身走人之后刚想坐下，就又听田柾国一边走一边阴阳怪气道：“你看看人家金老师，一个男的，长得比你好看，脾气也比你好，你还有脸在这上蹿下跳的么。”

金泰亨：……………………

女老师两眼一黑，简直想打人。她一边默念法律在约束我，不能动手，不能跟小孩子一般见识，一边下意识地瞟了旁边猝不及防地躺枪的金泰亨一眼。

金泰亨恰好也在看她。那双湿漉漉的天真的黑眼睛对上她余怒未消的眼神，竟然生出一丝怯弱来，连带着藏在发丝里的耳朵尖都泛起了红，像是那些怒火都冲着他去了一样。女老师困惑地扭过脸，满腔气恼被这无辜清纯的眼睛看得消了大半，脑海里只剩一个大大的问号：金老师… 害羞了？

金泰亨是有点害羞。

毕竟从小到大，夸他好看的人是不少，可被男的夸那还是头一遭。尤其还是个长相不错、年轻气盛、荷尔蒙爆棚的男孩子。

就是脾气… 实在是太暴躁了。金泰亨腹诽道。

然而这一点虚无缥缈的羞涩实在是太小，小到他自己也很快就把这个短短的插曲抛到脑后，接着研究该给明天头一次上课的那位学生讲什么题目去了。

第二天他仍然是下午上班，抱着几本书准备去见他的新学生。推开教室门的那刻，那个哪怕安安静静坐着也仍旧气焰嚣张的背影愣是让他把一句“你好”卡在了嗓子眼里。

田柾国闻声回头，笑得露出一圈牙龈：“金老师，下午好。”

“………… 你好。” 金泰亨放下书，趁他垂下眼睛时摸了下自己的耳朵。

真的很烫。

往后其实也没发生些什么事。

金泰亨依旧照常上课，活泼有趣的一面在说完“今天就到这里”之后便立刻收起，重新缩回他给自己构建的、或许有些拒人千里之外的那层壳里。田柾国还是乖张得无法无天，时不时就能听到他和其他老师吵架的声音。

但他从未对金泰亨大声说过一句什么。上课时他也没有金泰亨想象中混世魔王那般不配合，反倒是格外聪明伶俐让人省心，有问有答气氛倒也融洽。每次课前拿来的作业也都写得相当漂亮，英文流畅且龙飞凤舞，好看得不像话。

如此看来他反倒像是个乖乖仔了，金泰亨最初如临大敌的心态竟显得有些好笑。特别是田柾国低着头认真写东西的时候，金泰亨总是被这与他气质毫不相干的平静弄得出神。他的目光总是不由自主地落在田柾国写字的手上，十指指节修长干净，指甲修剪成漂亮的椭圆，微微用劲时手背上的青筋鼓起一个充满张力的弧度。

里面像是饱含了张扬不完的生机那样。金泰亨想。

天气从不正常的高温急转直下骤冷的那天，田柾国对他说：“老师，明天我要去考试了。”

“你考哪里？” 金泰亨低头收拾桌面的东西，没看他。

空气中如细小尘埃一般的沉默持续了几秒。田柾国淡淡开口，说了他们本地一所相当难考进的私校。

“喔，那很难考，你要加油噢。”

金泰亨对他露出一个很浅的笑，一手抱起书正要离开，另一只手刚伸向丢在桌上的手机，就被田柾国一把握住。他惊了一刻，想把手抽回来，却被拉得更紧。田柾国仰着头看他，眼睛亮亮的，势在必得的模样像只正在捕猎的狼。

“老师，电话号码给我好不好？”

金泰亨看着他的眼睛。那里面乍看坦坦荡荡没什么要掩藏，却又好像有什么狡黠的东西一闪而过。仿佛宿命般地，他在心里叹了口气，就着被田柾国捏着手指的姿势，别扭地给屏幕解锁，算是默许了。

那之后有约莫一个月他没见到过田柾国。两人的对话也仅限于考试结束出成绩时的一点不痛不痒。得知田柾国如愿考上那所学校后，金泰亨说不出自己是什么心情。开心吗？庆幸吗？失落吗？遗憾吗？他不知道。

直到圣诞夜前的那个下午，田柾国出现在了他们公司在的那栋写字楼楼下。

“嗨，老师。”

田柾国吊儿郎当地单肩背着书包，一只手夹着截吸了一半的烟，棒球帽下的头发乱糟糟软乎乎的，衬得那张线条凌厉的脸柔和了几分。

金泰亨看了他一眼，又低头按亮手机屏幕：今天到得很早，在打卡前他还有相当长的时间可以消磨。

“抽什么烟？” 他问。

“万宝路。” 田柾国从兜里掏出烟盒，朝他摇了摇：“来一根？”

金泰亨又看了他一眼：“你怎么知道我抽烟。” 他把过滤嘴叼着，轻轻咬碎爆珠。草莓味儿的。

“直觉。” 田柾国凑上来，烟头对准他的。一丝火星缓缓流淌，像有什么热烈而不受控制的东西悄然跟上，发誓要把他的眼睛也烧热一样。

金泰亨深吸一口气，一道灼人的白雾从鼻腔晃晃悠悠地飘出去，悉数扑到田柾国冷冽的眉眼上。他倒也没恼，只勾了勾嘴角道：“今天补别的。下课了我去找你。”

“找我干嘛？”

金泰亨眯起眼睛，活像只戒备十足的猫。

“抽烟。顺便聊聊。”

田柾国终于抽完了他那半支，随手将烟头丢进窄窄的下水道，看起来是要直接扭头走掉的样子。金泰亨站在原地没动，一口接一口地吸着烟，看他转过身走了两步，又回过头，深深盯住他道：“要等我。”

金泰亨捏住烟头，准备吸完这口就丢掉：“好。”

他从午后睡梦里密密麻麻的黑暗中醒来的时候眼前还有金色的光点不断闪动，因此足足愣了好一会儿直到那些如同宇宙大爆炸残留物一般的物质消失后，他才发觉田柾国坐在他旁边，百无聊赖地玩着一支笔。

“醒了？”

金泰亨张了张嘴，似乎对他的平静感到茫然。

“她不在。” 田柾国说的是那天同他吵架的女老师。“你睡了十五分钟。但给我感觉像一个世纪。”

“我也是。” 金泰亨低声道。“你找我干什么？”

“抽烟啊。你答应我的。” 田柾国抬抬下巴，示意他看女老师工位上放着的一只样式幼稚的闹钟。“这年头还有人用表呢，手机和电脑不能看么？”

他从鼻子里轻哼一声，摇了摇头。

金泰亨没搭理他，确认了下班前自己再没有课，便拿起外套准备出去。田柾国跟着他站起身，大大伸了个懒腰并发出一声喟叹，引得办公室里不多的几个老师看了过来。他刚又想发出嗤笑，被金泰亨轻拍了一下手臂。

“你老是嘲笑别人，这样不好。”

“我不笑你不就行了？”

田柾国双手揣进裤兜，嬉皮笑脸道。

他们在空荡而逼仄的楼梯间里吸烟。烟雾盘旋上升，触到天花板后立刻四散，融进空气间的细小缝隙而不见。正如在他们时断时续的谈话中填满时间的沉默。

“你说你，怎么每天有那么多不满的。”

金泰亨抖了抖烟灰，其中有一小块掉在了鞋面上，晃晃悠悠地滑落下去，顷刻就被灰色的地面吸收。

“还不是因为成年人大部分都很无聊。” 田柾国耸耸肩。“他们总是觉得未成年就是脑子空空只会听他们摆布的木偶，什么都要按他们的'规矩'来。”

“要这样说也没错，毕竟很多人生小孩就是为了满足一己私欲。”

“哈哈。” 干笑声撕开空气。田柾国往前走了一步，离他更近了些。“你呢？你喜欢小孩吗？”

金泰亨摇摇头：“我一个人挺好的。好不容易逃离开父母，不想再过家庭生活了。”

“看不出来，我以为你是个乖宝宝呢。”

“你都看得出我抽烟，想不到这个？”

“想不出。” 田柾国干脆道。“这种想法，放我这个年纪就是中二。”

“要这样说的话，你也…？”

“没错。不然我干嘛用功学习？”

“那你和老师吵架。”

“这是两码事。”

金泰亨没接他的茬。他的烟快要烧到尽头，被田柾国一把拿走扔掉：“不许抽到最后。焦油含量太高了。”

“那会怎样？”

“会死。”

他拿出一支新的咬在嘴上。田柾国叼着他尚未抽完的那支凑近，两人心照不宣地将烟头靠在一处。眼神短暂交汇间，烟草滋滋啦啦地燃烧起来。

“不许这么快死。” 田柾国说。

那之后他们没再多交谈什么。烟倒是一支接一支。他们沉默着往墙上丢烟头，留下大片大片灰黑色的划痕，强行说是抽象派的涂鸦艺术也未尝不可。

“太无聊了。” 田柾国终于开口抱怨。“每天都是这个样子。我真想快点出国去。”

“国外更无聊。” 金泰亨说。“我读书的时候都要闷得发疯了。”

“那么无聊的话，有没有和谁来一炮？”

“没多久。因为那个人太无趣了。”

“炮友也要有趣？”

“当然。总不能只做爱不聊天吧，那样怎么维持得下去长期关系。而且，如果是那种情形的话，也不能称之为做爱了。”

“只是性交？”

“亏你想得出这个词。”

“我也有看书啦。”

“得了吧。被我抓住几次课间打游戏了？那时候怎么不见你看书？”

“就玩一会儿嘛。”

田柾国笑着靠过来，再次抓住了金泰亨的手。

“想叫你哥哥。” 他说。语气里带一点点不明不白的撒娇意味。

“你难道不是就该叫我哥哥么？”

“不，不是这样的。”

田柾国贴得更近了，手也从他手心里溜出去变成搂在他腰上，额前几缕不安分的头发掉下来，蹭得金泰亨鼻尖痒痒的。他下意识地抽动两下，被田柾国一口亲上去，继而滑到嘴唇上，要吻不吻地轻轻蹭着。

“从见到你第一天就想这样做了。” 田柾国开始用气音说话，粗重的呼吸几乎要烧着了他唇周那圈敏感的皮肤。“想亲你，想和你做爱，想让你在床上叫我哥哥。”

“哥哥，你答不答应？”

金泰亨越听他说，脸就越红得厉害，直到最后连耳朵尖都跟着烫起来了，才在田柾国一下又一下接连不断的亲吻间隙里，微不可察地回了他一个“好”。

那天他们也并没有真的就立刻做到最后。没有避孕套。没有润滑。没有舒适的床——金泰亨说做爱的时候和柔软的被子还有床垫贴合在一起感觉很享受。

田柾国对此表示赞同：他也是个追求体验感的人。

因此他们只是在不断的接吻。缠绵的拥抱。手指的爱抚。舌尖互相舔舐过再紧紧追逐直至黏连得难舍难分。炙热的性器在手心甚至口腔释放出白浊。将性欲吞下肠胃的时刻，一条腿勾上另一条，没完没了。

往后他们便如此这般地解渴，像再多向前一步就要坠入无底深渊那般小心翼翼，像过了那夜就是世界末日般纵情声色耳鬓厮磨。没人意识到，也或许是没人想要提起，他们正一口一口地，浑然不觉地，将伊甸园里的苹果咬到最后。

寒假过后很久，金泰亨才又见到田柾国。

他好像总是这样消失一段时间，弄得人渐渐把和他失联这件事当作是习以为常。这次同样也是。所以金泰亨并没对他的突然出现表现出多大惊讶，只在结束一周工作的那天傍晚，冷不丁开口问田柾国：“要不要抽烟？”

田柾国原本和他乘同一部电梯下楼，见他不说话就只好自己对着电梯里那面巨大的光可鉴人的镜子发呆。猛然间听他这样讲，立刻答道：“好啊。”

防火门甫一合上，田柾国便急切地把他推到墙角，捧着他的脸毫无章法地吻下去，嘴唇依旧柔软得让人流连，带一点很浅淡的烟草气味。解一时之渴后，他才气喘吁吁地放开人，只有眼睛依旧亮得像头精神奕奕的狼，视线紧紧追着他每个细微的神情变化。

金泰亨被他看得要笑了，忍不住伸手揉了揉他的头发：“看我干嘛？没见过？”

田柾国不满地撅起嘴：“你都不主动亲我。”

金泰亨彻底笑出了声。他好像是疼他疼得很没有办法一样，弯着眼睛，嘴角挂着完全可以称得上是可爱的笑容，轻轻地吻了他一秒。蜻蜓点水，撩人之极。

“其实不只有你，我从我们第一次见面就隐约觉得，我们会有这么一天的。”

“真的？”

田柾国不置可否地笑了笑，像是有皮肤饥渴症那样把金泰亨拉进怀里，反客为主地再次深吻了他。

“去看电影吧。”

他的漂亮哥哥眨着水光烂漫的眼睛说。

播放旧片的私人影院。其建筑本身也像是不属于这个时代的事物，在周遭崭新材料建成的楼宇之间显得格外突兀而可怜，仿佛一个被抛弃的异类。

他们挑了片子，付了钱。往指定的房间走去的路上，田柾国一直像只大型犬一样挂在金泰亨身上，双手从他腰侧穿过，紧紧拥抱着他。

于是他们一路都走得摇摇晃晃。好在这间影院客流稀少，即便有人路过也都是忙着你侬我侬的小情侣，没人注意他们在做什么。

金泰亨捏了捏他：“我又不会跑。”

“就想抱一抱你。” 田柾国把脸埋在他肩上，反手把他的手指全部拢进自己手心里。他深深呼吸，感觉鼻腔里满是春夜酥入骨髓的味道。

被推倒在小房间里那张暗红色的旧沙发上时，金泰亨才从紧紧包裹着他的好闻的香水味儿里清醒过来，并立刻伸出一根手指，挡住了田柾国马上要亲下来的嘴。

“这么饥渴？” 他说。“想睡我？”

田柾国咬了他指尖一下。“炮友嘛。怎么了，不想给我操？”

果然过于私密和安全的空间会让人兽化。金泰亨默默地想。但田柾国看他不说话，以为自己一下讲得太过分了，便不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，小声道：“也是… 也是朋友啦。我们也蛮聊得来的，对吧？”

“只是朋友而已吗？” 金泰亨说。“朋友会拉手接吻拥抱吗？”

他没有生气。甚至连一点急促的情绪变化也没有，就只静静地看着俯身在他上方似乎下一秒就要吻上来的人。田柾国沉默地咬着嘴唇。空间似乎在极速地收缩，要将他们两个一起卷进深不可测的黑洞中去那样。正当他似乎是要开口说点什么的时候，荧幕亮了起来，蓬皮杜巨大而色彩斑斓的钢筋结构被镜头从上到下扫了个遍，接着一行明黄色的字充斥了整个视野：the DREAMERS.

他们两个一齐收回视线。田柾国深深看他一眼，最终没有回答他的问题，只低头吻在他额前：“看电影吧。”

后来他的小朋友在沙发上陈旧而洁净的洗衣粉味儿和少年被迫自慰时急促的喘息声中陷入了沉睡。

片尾的字幕缓缓移动的时候，金泰亨侧脸去看他。田柾国睡得很熟，睫毛在逐渐亮起的昏黄的灯光里投下一片宁静的阴影。像是对他的视线有所感应似的，没几秒他就黏黏糊糊地睁开眼，目光在空气中的某处落定，汇聚成一团虚空。

“走了。” 金泰亨说。

“我一直在睡觉？”

“嗯。”

他们沉默地走出这破旧而荒芜的影院。这种沉默没有实质，连带着身后如垂垂暮年的野兽般的建筑也像是幻想中构建出的产物。街边的便利店亮着惨白而刺眼的光，他们一前一后地进去。田柾国买梅子酒。金泰亨买梨汁。

“电影很有趣？”

田柾国双手捏着梅子酒透明的绿瓶子，喉咙上下滑动不断吞进甜腻又辛辣的酒液，怎么看都不是十七岁的样子。

“不错。” 金泰亨说。“最后那姐弟俩还是继续做梦去了。”

“听起来蛮好的。” 田柾国点点头。“要再看一次吗？”

“再看一次？”

“像轮放影院那样。” 田柾国说。“我从小说里看的，午夜场只放一到两部电影，来来回回。”

金泰亨没说话，背对着他把梨汁的残液倒进褐色的垃圾桶，再把易拉罐捏扁丢进黑色的。田柾国从后面环抱上去，脸颊再度贴在他肩头，年轻而灼热的呼吸洒在耳畔，把他的耳朵到肩颈这一片都弄得潮潮的暖暖的。

他们回到金泰亨家里，打开投影。

屋里没有开灯，仅有墙壁上巨大的影像散发出一点暧昧的撩人的光线。起初他们只是隔着一定的距离各自吸烟，没有谁注意火星散落到了何处。但渐渐地气氛就显而易见地迷离了起来。荧幕上的男女在充满泡沫的浴缸里接吻，做爱，吮去彼此的一切体液。四肢纠缠，恍然而缱绻。

田柾国把烟头按掉，伸手也拿过他的，一如往常地叼在自己唇间吸掉最后两口。

“说了不要抽到最后。” 他皱着眉，一脸十分不耐的表情。“很臭哎。“

“那就吃糖。”

金泰亨打开一盒草莓味的薄荷糖，往嘴里倒了两颗。他刚嚼了一下，田柾国就扑了过来，还带一点烟草气息的柔软嘴唇不由分说地捉住了他的。

“一起。” 田柾国说。

地板上铺着松软的长毛地毯，但依旧不能满足他们在饥渴的索求中所希冀的温柔。唇齿纠缠着，厮磨着，好像把对方的味道品尝得够了，他们才相拥着跌跌撞撞地摔到床上去，蹭着温暖的被子也蹭着对方滚烫的肌肤。田柾国把他按在枕头上，居高临下地望着他，可没几秒就又俯下身热切地想要把他吞噬掉一般地啄吻着他已经微微红肿的嘴唇，手上开始不管不顾地撕扯着两个人的衣服。他们像是要把触手可及的所有都破坏掉、毁灭掉那样，疯狂地、气喘吁吁地、呻吟浪荡和粗重叠加地，把彼此剥开来，赤诚相对，再捕食个精光。

在身体逐渐靠近和交缠的过程中，金泰亨不由自主地想起他们初次见面时的情形。或许当时他们的性欲就隔着办公室冰冷的空气和教室的玻璃门传导给了彼此，但能互相感觉得到对方的性欲就注定了他们会有眼下这悖德的场面。他身体里涌起一股潮热，眼角哭得更红了，引来田柾国一连串的粗喘和轻吻，折磨过他的耳膜，又施舍般地给点零星的爱抚。他哭泣着承受着，手指捉住他几缕头发，又怕他疼似的松开。

田柾国好像是爱惨了他这副条件反射地依恋他乖顺地属于他的样子，低头咬了咬他的耳垂，仿佛动物磨牙一般，接着在他体内像个刚被解除囚禁的猛兽一样横冲直撞起来。他紧紧地抓着他的肩背，牙齿在他胸口啃咬着，无处发泄的麻痒从身体深处一路蔓延到唇角指尖，留下鲜血淋漓的标记才算痛快。

一切都是那么水到渠成。

做到后来金泰亨除了身后那一处敏感得惊人之外所有感官几乎都停摆了。他在意识模糊的失重中感到自己仿佛在急速下坠，而身上饱满而年轻的躯体正是牵扯着他的那根生命线，强迫他清醒，逼着他放肆地淫叫，流泪，甚至失控地哭喊。他们拼了命地想要彻底掌控并撕咬掉可触及的全部，又或者是不管不顾地要把自己的肉体和灵魂都献祭给对方。在爱欲沉浮之间，直到前所未有地达到同样的精神高潮。

几乎要压倒一切的支配与臣服的快感令人不由自主地尖叫着射精，乃至失禁。金泰亨闭着眼，没有力气去关心其它别的什么，任凭汩汩流淌的爱液混乱地弥漫上来，黏上身体，寄生进大脑。在这思维的真空中，他似乎感觉到了额头上细碎地落下来的吻。轻柔而珍视，庄重而怜惜，像在为他们这无法见光的该死的快乐的耽于肉欲的性爱盖章定论。

他们一觉睡到了第二天下午。

天色半明半暗，唯独昆虫伏在林叶间有气无力地叫唤两声。风吹动气流在两股间盘旋。一条腿吻着另一条。十七岁时所感受的周日早晨的气氛如同新月潜入房间一般悄无声息地蔓延上来。

窗帘角被风吹得拂过脸颊。金泰亨揉揉眼睛，来得过早的春天在空气里散发出温柔的味道，抚弄着他懒洋洋的神经。田柾国的手臂搭在他腰间，脸埋在他肩头，仍旧睡得很沉，轻微的小呼噜声游荡在整个房间里。

也许是体感温度太低。田柾国嘟囔着醒过来一点，眼睛还没睁开，只下意识地往被子里又缩了缩，把他抱得更紧了些。

“冷？”

田柾国很慢很慢地摇摇头，含糊道：“你摸起来好凉… 我给你暖暖。”

少年人的身体像有燃烧不完的热度。金泰亨被这股热意包裹着，像在洒满阳光的海面上没有方向地漂流，让人忘却时间，丧失记忆。

他吻了吻脸颊边上那丛软蓬蓬的黑发，一种行将结束的预感不合时宜地涌起。像水草偷偷缠住了他的手脚，将他往无底深渊一个劲儿地拖去，无法呼救，不容反抗。

那天送田柾国走的时候金泰亨一直隐隐觉得头痛。

要说是有什么东西鼓着劲儿要钻出来好像也全然不对，但就是存在这样一种他无法形容的物质，像马铃薯要破土而出那样，顶着他的神经末梢，催促他快点做出什么预先谋划的行动。

“你不舒服？”

田柾国站在小区门口的路边上吸烟，见他不住地揉太阳穴便靠过来，伸手在他眉心按了按：“不要皱眉，很显老。”

金泰亨没好气道：“我本来就比你大，不用你提醒。”

田柾国闻言挑一挑眉，满脸揶揄：“你说哪里大？”

金泰亨忍无可忍地冲他翻了个白眼，拿走他刚又叼到嘴边的烟自己吸去了。

但田柾国并没停止他的嘴欠。

“哎。” 他又拉住金泰亨没拿烟的那只手。“你还没叫我哥哥呢。”

金泰亨看也不看他。“光天化日，别说些有的没的。”

他停了停，又说：“但非要这样讲的话，那时候你也没有叫我老师啊？”

田柾国略一想，好像短时间内无法立刻让他付诸实践，只得悻悻地闭了嘴。手却依旧紧紧牵着，金泰亨也没说什么。

叫好的车很快停在两人面前。

“我走了。” 田柾国说。

“你已经开学了吧。”

“对。”

“什么时候会再见面？”

“你想我的时候。”

“………谁要想你。快走吧。” 金泰亨把烟抽得只剩最后两口才丢掉，好像是很不耐地摆了下手。

“Bye.”

田柾国对他咧开嘴笑了下，摇上了车窗。

啪。

金泰亨猛地坐起身。

午后慵懒而倦怠的空气让人没法专心工作。坐在工位上零星几个人都在不同程度地摸鱼。安静的办公室里只有中央空调运转时发出的细微嗡嗡声。

刚刚他睡熟时松开了手，黑色的油性笔便划过书封白色光滑的背面，进而顺着重力跌到了地板上。那白色白得有些令人角膜发痛，是十六进制色码全满的那种白，一尘不染，近乎严苛。黑色在这刺眼得只存在于理想状态下的白上倒显得不那么黑了，泛着幽幽的蓝。

金泰亨下意识地伸手抹了几下。蓝黑色的物质消失了，几秒之间干干净净彻彻底底那种，无论是理想的白还是他透红的手指尖上都未有一丝一毫的残留。

原来任何事物的存在都是可以这样轻易造就和抹去的。他想。

就像田柾国突然出现在他平静如一潭死水的生活中又突然消失那样，他们抵死缠绵的一夜仿佛一场不存在的幻境，伴随着时间的逝去而成为无人知晓的秘密。就连他曾经梦到过的关于他们分别时的场面，在清醒后也只能无奈地摇头一笑意识到，那完全无法称其为告白的回答不过只是他的痴心妄想。

毕竟他们从来都心知肚明，这段见不得光的关系没有结局的可能几乎是百分之一百。哪怕曾有过足以在漫长余生中反复回味的快乐，当下的每一刻想的还是未来的身不由己和辛酸苦楚。然而，过去永远就只能困在过去，像夏日夕照下明明灭灭的萤火，一场镜花水月不过如此。毕竟，“回头是错，向前是错，看开是错。努力纠正所有的错，结果同样是错。” 他们从相遇开始，人生就被迫陷入了没有出路的迷宫，失去了爱情的指引更是显得无可奈何。

就这样假装花好月圆吧。他想。临近上课时间，同事们陆陆续续离开工位，傍晚这沉睡般寂静的房子里最终只剩下他一个人。他勉强抬头望向被窗棂分割成方形的狭小天空，巨大而温热的夕阳在顷刻间一涌而上，彻底淹没了过往的所有。

而他心上说着不难过，眼泪偏在此刻，哗然失控。

———————

缺氧。

田柾国皱着眉在一片黑暗中醒来时这样想。

每次睡醒看到屋里这样昏暗，他总会想起金泰亨租住的那个小房间。目之所及的一切都是冷淡却又包容的灰，像张开手臂将失去了安全感的人圈进怀里。而不见阳光呢，就似乎不用面对他们之间混乱的搅成一团的心绪，放任自己沉湎情欲，逃避现实。

刚来这里很长一段时间内，他确实是这样强迫自己忘记他的。开始于欲望的关系，年龄差带来的人生轨迹和社会经验上的距离，身份上的不得见光——哪一条都足以让他在刚刚进入成年人的世界时感到茫然和无措。

因此他可耻地逃了，尽管能感受到金泰亨在极为私密的内心领域对他表露出的强烈依恋，他还是毫不犹豫地选择了销声匿迹，半句话也没留下。

残忍的刽子手。他后来这样评价自己。

但他依然会梦见他。

有足以让内裤透湿的艳情春梦，也有反复出现的他们本应该拥有的正式道别。通常来说金泰亨都是人前那副毫无七情六欲的冷漠样子——还挺像个一板一眼的老师的。但这样的梦境重演了太多次，终于有一天，他还是看到了金泰亨的眼泪。

滚烫的泪滴打在他的手背上，像在控诉他的不辞而别。他似乎是被那炙烈的温度烫伤了一般突然惊醒，迅速坐起身在昏沉的房间里大口大口地喘息着，心跳得又急又痛，几乎要从胸腔里挣扎着钻出来那样。

他捂着胸口坐了一会儿，待呼吸平稳后刚想伸手拉起百叶窗试图让自己清醒点，亮起的手机屏幕便吸引了他的注意。

［我又梦到你了。］

田柾国彻底怔住。

大脑当机的瞬间，他的手无意识地勾住了窗帘拉绳，大片大片令人无所遁逃的阳光便毫不留情地泼洒进来，这才让他一个激灵之下回了神。他刚拿起手机准备解锁仔细看，屏幕就再次亮起，一条提示冰冷地出现在通知中心：

［对方已撤回一条消息］

公寓楼对面因大量反射阳光而较之往常愈发刺眼的一小片玻璃幕墙无情地强迫他面对着事实。他木然地盯着手机，片刻后转头去看那棱角锋利的建筑。

世界在这一刻是骤然凝滞胀满的虚空，高楼大厦是幻觉与欲望崩塌坍缩的坟墓，埋葬了这世上全部被轻描淡写地隐匿起来的深刻与隆重。田柾国沉默良久，最终还是把脸埋进手心里，惟留少年人清瘦的脊背在空调温度打得过低的冷空气里细微地颤抖，如同被风吹得飘零的蝴蝶翅膀，投下石子后许久都未能归于平静的湖。

［我也想你］

田柾国斟酌好久后才小心翼翼地给金泰亨回消息。

意料之中的没有回音。

大学里的课程比想象中要忙碌。远离成天试图让他学金融接手家里公司的父母之后，田柾国收起了在国内时混不吝的那副样子，认认真真的学起自己喜欢的计算机课程来。又一学期结束后，在西海岸阳光充足的夏天里，他收到了奖学金的邮件通知。

“JungKookie！你在看什么？这么高兴？”

室友刚好开门回来，见他没形象地歪在沙发里笑得很傻，忍不住问。

“别那样叫我。“ 田柾国不着痕迹地皱一下眉，接着又恢复一贯平常的表情：“我拿奖学金啦，请你吃饭？”

“嚯！可真够厉害的！不过看你平常写代码的样子也可以想象。” 室友真心称赞道。“话说回来，我都没见你那么笑过。得奖学金是这么让你开心的事吗？”

“倒也不是。“ 田柾国随手拿掉习惯性地架在鼻梁上的金丝边眼镜，胡乱抓了抓头发，拿起手机边往外走边说：“是因为我喜欢的人刚才在恭喜我。”

室友震惊地顿住了脚步：“你有喜欢的人？？？”

田柾国点点头。谈起金泰亨他就难掩笑意，眼睛里流淌着一股不易察觉的温柔。室友看得呆住了，语无伦次道：“天哪… 从没听你说起过！学校里那么多你的迷妹可要心碎了… BUT GODNESS!!! 是什么样的神仙能让你默默暗恋这么久？？”

“Umm… HE's my secret.” 田柾国眨眨眼睛，食指竖在唇边朝他“嘘”了一声，进而又威胁道：“敢说出去你就追不到系花了。”

室友被这巨大的信息量砸得晕头转向，精神恍惚地冲他比了个ok。

［还在生我气吗 对不起嘛 是不是我突然消失你难过了？］

………

［其实我很喜欢老师… 对不起 没什么好辩解的 以后我不会再让你找不到我了。］

………

［老师 有同事追你吗？不要答应他们］

………

［前阵子刚说了你不要答应别人告白 今天就有亚裔女生说要追我 还硬送我巧克力 天哪虽然她人很好看但这招真老土］

………

［老师你不理我］

………

［你是不是会送人巧克力那种类型啦？哎呀 如果送我巧克力的是你的话 我就老老实实收下了嘛 一定很好吃的］

………

［可以叫你哥哥吗 嗯… 叫老师好生分啊］

［你不说我就当你是答应了哦］

………

［哥哥 我看天气预报说你那边大降温 你好像很爱感冒！！！要多穿衣服多喝热水！！！下雨要打伞要戴好帽子围巾手套不许淋雨！！！］

………

［哥哥 考试好难啊 pre还遇到猪队友］

………

［听说学校有摄影协会 想参加 但我们课太多了 我还没那么适应］

………

［新年快乐 好想你呀］

………

［好久不见。春天时候一直在忙一个大的project 教授很严格但是人也很好 你怎么样？还在那家公司当老师吗？］

………

［感觉我可以和你讲的东西终于不止吐槽同学和看什么都新鲜了 教授告诉我他下学期想邀请我进他的实验室 这样我就可以接触商业项目了 其实我有和朋友在计划创业… 我觉得这是个好机会 就是要更累了］

………

［哥哥 我刚收到邮件 学校给我发奖学金啦 你真的不要恭喜我一下吗？］

［很好 继续加油吧］

［我还在那家公司 去做教研了］

［在实验室的话会很辛苦 不过确实能学到很多］

［太晚了 我先睡了 晚安］

此后他们一直保持着这样称不上多热络的联系。大部分时候都是田柾国在念叨自己最近又做了什么，关心他过得好不好。金泰亨隔段时间就回他两句，通常都会一秒收到小朋友兴奋过度的长串感叹号，像是无论白天黑夜都在等着他那样。

直到有一天。

田柾国凭着假期里自驾游时拍的一段精心剪辑的视频成功折服招新的同学，终于加入他从刚入学就心心念念的摄影协会。离开排练室后，他刚打开手机准备告诉金泰亨这个消息，聊天界面就破天荒地蹦出来他的名字：

［jungkookie］

田柾国被这个他渴望了很久却又不敢多想的称呼吓得眼珠要脱框——尽管在别人看来这只是个再正常不过的叫法，他还是当场愣在了原地。

屏幕上持续显示着〔对方正在输入…〕。

［我睡不着］

［你知道的 我和家里早就没什么联系了 但我哥偶尔还会和我打个电话什么的］

［他说要帮我介绍相亲］

［讲道理天亮了我就要去见她了］

［你下课了吗？］

［我不想去… 但又不想让我哥没面子 他也是好意］

［而且 我也快30岁了 一直单身 这种事情以后只会多不会少 除非我告诉他我有着落了］

［你有在看吗…？］

………

［田柾国 你说过 再也不会让我找不到你的］

田柾国眨眨眼。

正是午后日光最强烈的时间，大片光线透过稀薄的云层直射地球。往常最让他感到舒适惬意的阳光，此刻却像把他烫着了一样，刺得他眼皮生疼，几乎要失去思考能力。他头脑发懵地再次按亮手机，给金泰亨拨了语音电话。

漫长的，暗流涌动的，几乎填满了他们之间相隔的无垠山海般的沉默。

“哥哥？”

田柾国试探地开口。

对面传来清晰的吸鼻子的声音。

田柾国在心里算算时间，金泰亨那边大概是凌晨五六点。

“不要哭了呀。” 他语气很软地说。

金泰亨没理他，但确实也没再哭了，只能听到他粗重不平的呼吸，均匀而规律。

“我从来没见你哭过。” 田柾国慢慢地说。“除了在床上——不过也就那一次。我感觉你好像不高兴了也只会自己闷着，但也没到崩溃的地步。毕竟能彻底脱离家庭独立生活的人，我觉得都很强大的。“

“我有在努力成为这样强大的人。以前是为了我自己，现在我觉得，我也要为了你… 真见不得你哭。”

他蹲下去，低着头，手指捏着草坪上一株突兀地高出来的草尖儿，略显烦躁地左右揉搓。

“你说，现在这个样子，我也没有办法在你身边抱一抱你，帮你擦眼泪。前段时间我还在想，我为什么不能再早出生几年呢，这样就不至于你难过的时候我也只能跟着难受，什么都做不了。”

“我好恨我自己。”

“但那样的话我大概就遇不到你了。” 田柾国很轻地笑了一声，可要看他的脸就知道，那张没有表情就气场冷酷到结冰的脸上全无笑意。“所以说，到头来都是命啊…”

他像是陷入思考般失去了言语。电话里一时只能听到滋滋啦啦的杂音。片刻后，金泰亨终于哑着嗓子说：“所以你还没开始就要认命了吗。”

他用的陈述句。田柾国叹了口气：“果然我在你眼里是很容易就临阵脱逃的形象。”

“虽然命中注定我现在只能给你打一个电话，挂了电话我们还是要各自面对人生中太多的不可抗力，谁也不能让别人发现软肋，或者说我们为自己想要的东西挣扎地活着根本不配有软肋。”

“但是，哥哥——” 他拖长了音调，尾音听起来像是无可奈何的叹息。“我可以做你的铠甲，任何时候，只要你想要。”

“现在是，以后是，永远都是。”

“你肯定要问我为什么。”

“哪儿来那么多为什么啊，你以前就爱这样问。为什么要牵你的手，为什么总想亲你抱你。在这方面我实在没法和你对拍，我一向是想到就去做了。”

“不过这点差异永远不会妨碍我爱你。我想了好久这件事，我觉得除了爱你我没法解释我为什么那么在乎你那么想你还能把对着空气发信息这种苦情戏里才有的破桥段坚持了那么久。”

“现在你那边天要亮了吧，别去见她了。她没资格和你吃同一盘菜谈喜欢的音乐，更不会让你掉眼泪让你一晚上睡不着觉。”

“哥哥，以后只能为我哭了，而且最好只是在床上。”

“你听到没有？”

“………………”

“说话呀，哥哥。” 田柾国不屈不挠。“害羞了？”

对面依旧没声响。就在田柾国思考自己是不是要再说点别的什么转移话题的时候，金泰亨突然冒出来一句：

“你才是空气。”

接着就啪地挂了电话。

田柾国看了看显示着通话结束的手机，怔了一会儿才久违地笑得露出兔牙。他神智不清地折下被他蹂躏了半天的那棵草，叼在嘴里吃吃地笑个不停，感觉被他咬破的地方流出来的鲜嫩的草汁儿也是甜的。等他拍了拍裤子站起来的时候，甚至连那股天旋地转的眩晕感似乎都让他品出了一丝蜜糖味儿。

他输入金泰亨的生日，解锁屏幕，发去这么久以来他最心满意足的一行字：

［Good night. My love and affection.］

当年圣诞节假期，田柾国向教授打申请，说自己要回国一个月，恐怕要临开学前才能回来。

教授打趣他道：“是不是有恋人在等你？这消息要传出去，不少漂亮姑娘可得伤心了。”

田柾国笑眯眯地点头，对教授的后半句话充耳不闻：“我不能让他再等我了。”

教授对他的用词只惊诧了一瞬，接着就了然地笑了，拍拍他的肩膀：“上帝会祝福所有相爱的人的。”

“也祝愿您圣诞快乐，新年快乐。” 他真诚道。

田柾国拖着巨大的行李箱敲门的时候没人应他。

他抓抓头发，从兜里摸出手机，给金泰亨打电话。

没人接。

田柾国好气又好笑：明明半小时前他刚出了机场，就发现金泰亨的社交软件有更新——不开灯的房间，一瓶酒，两个杯子。

他当时还有点恼，难道金泰亨又有不开心的事情不愿意告诉他？而现下，他只能脑补得出一只喝得醉醺醺的、迷迷糊糊的奶猫。

“多大人了，还跟小孩似的，也不知道谁快奔三。”

他一边在地垫和信箱下摸索钥匙，一边咕哝。

进门放好箱子后田柾国就往房间里走。没有预想中结束十几个小时飞行后第一件事就是要照顾醉鬼的情节，金泰亨好好地坐在地毯上，慢悠悠地在倒酒，一滴也没漏出来。绿色的诡异的液体一点点滑进透明的杯子里，他右手食指和中指之间还不甚熟练地夹着根抽了一半的烟——他记得他本来是惯用左手的。

金泰亨听到脚步声，转头歪着脑袋看他，呆了几秒之后才慢慢道：“………Kookie？”

被叫到的人愣了片刻，看着金泰亨头发软蓬蓬裹得暖乎乎的样子，心底软成一片。

那模样像极了他们刚认识的那个冬天。

他们第一次一起去吃饭的时候，金泰亨穿得像只要在北极过冬的小熊，一点也没个老师样子，歪着头站在他身前，微微仰着脸瞧那写得密密麻麻的菜单。田柾国后来才想明白，当年他那一瞬间的怅然若失，竟然是为了不能光明正大地在人前把他的老师拥进怀里，汲取他的温度，抚过他的眉眼，再吻上他的发尖。

他错失得太多了。

“哎……… 你怎么不说话呀？”

金泰亨在他出神的时候已经喝了一半那杯子里的酒，语气也有点含糊不清起来。他指尖烟雾袅袅，遮得那张依旧娇嫩好看的脸蛋若隐若现。田柾国脱了鞋子，两步走到他面前半跪下，拉住他的手。

“哥哥，我回来了。”

金泰亨好像是被他叫得清醒了一下，眼睛微微弯成一道月牙，视线牢牢锁在他脸上，不曾挪动分毫。

“你回来了？”

“嗯，我回来了。”

田柾国凑过去，在他嘴巴上亲了一口，手上和他纠缠得更紧，暧昧地把他的手指捏了又捏。金泰亨被这久违的亲密举动激得脸颊泛起嫣红，只有眼睛依然是明亮的，熠熠生辉的，满满地装着他的影子。

田柾国摇了摇他的手：“你现在还清醒吗？”

“当然！” 金泰亨举起酒杯冲他一晃，吓得他赶忙把杯子接过去放在桌上，生怕他洒两人一身。“虽然我还是一杯就倒，但你看——这不是还没到一杯嘛！”

田柾国叹口气：果然喝多了。

“你怎么还和小孩子一样。” 他伸手去摸金泰亨的头发，像要把过去失去的一切都重新握在手里似的。“你这样自己能过得好吗？”

“我很好呀、呀——” 金泰亨拖长了尾音，好像永远不会长大一般冲他无意识地撒起娇来。但他似乎也只有喝醉了或是做爱之后才会这样，因此对于田柾国来说，这情形也并不多见。

他的心跳一阵加速。金泰亨的手软软小小的，左手安静地躺在他手心里，像在等待什么一样。

田柾国踌躇片刻，还是开了口。

“哥哥。” 他说。

金泰亨仿佛心有灵犀似的，眨了眨眼，稍微坐直了些身体望着他，眼神渐渐不那么散了。

“哥哥。” 他又重复一遍，接着他听到自己很慢很慢、语气很沉地说：“我们结婚吧。”

“你不是一直想去北欧吗？我们去那里，你喜欢什么样的教堂，想看什么风景，我都好啊。”

酒已经喝空了。

金泰亨感觉自己脸特别红，烧得一阵阵发烫。但意识还是清明的，对于田柾国说出来那么石破天惊的话，他也很快很好地消化了，甚至像消化一句习以为常的晚安那么顺利和不费力气。

“你想好了吗？” 他十分自然地挣脱开田柾国的手，把酒杯和酒瓶都拿到一边去，动作轻松随意，没有僵硬，没有尴尬。田柾国默默观察着这一切，心里七上八下——他最怕金泰亨不吵不闹平静无波的样子了。

因为这往往意味着一个不那么好的结果。

“我想好了。”

他干涩地滚动了一下喉咙，在这一刻非常想抽烟。

“你知道和我结婚要面对什么吗？”

“我知道。”

“和你父母最近怎么样？”

“没有联系。这几年的学费是我出国前他们一次性给我的，生活费的话我奖学金足够了，在实验室给教授打工也有补贴，而且我打算这次回去之后再找个舞社的兼职工作。嗯… 还有我们那个创业计划，策划书已经提交上去了，目前的情况来看或许能有学校的资金支持，接下来就是上线的问题。”

金泰亨听他一点点地说着，终于结束了手里的动作。他看着田柾国正襟危坐像在等待审判的模样，噗哧一声笑了出来。

“Kookie，我没喝多。你被我骗了。”

田柾国立刻就僵了一张脸，大眼睛直直地瞪着他，不知道在想什么。

“好久不见，你已经不了解我的酒量了。”

“虽然你常常有告诉我你最近都做了什么，但我也没想到你这么快就能自己养活自己啦——所以首先要恭喜你啊，终于自立了。”

“为什么想和我结婚呢… 不觉得太突然了吗。”

“那次通电话之后我是有明白你的心意，但对于结婚这件事来说，我们互相了解的还是不够吧。”

“不过… 我一直都很相信你。”

“哪怕当初你什么都没说就走了，看起来我们确实只是一夜情，我也痴心妄想过你会回来。”

“最后你果然没有彻底消失啊… 曾经说过要做到的事情也都做到了，真的从来不对我撒谎呢。”

“那我觉得，好孩子应该要有奖励的，对吧？”

田柾国愣了愣，在他话语的间隙里机械地点了下头。

金泰亨往小茶几上扫视一圈，拿过一个他前几天随手丢在那边的可乐罐子的拉环，递到田柾国面前，看他傻呆呆的模样就忍不住勾出一丝淘气的笑容来。

“给我戴上吧。”

金泰亨说。

FIN.


End file.
